


A Pink Flower in a Field of Poppies

by fluffypinkidol



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Secret Admirer, Yuri, i fucking love ayachisa sm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 08:11:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18494920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffypinkidol/pseuds/fluffypinkidol
Summary: Shirasagi Chisato has fallen for Maruyama Aya as hard as one can fall in love with another human being. Aya has also fallen in love with Chisato. However, Chisato spices things up by being Aya’s secret admirer. As Aya goes on with daily life, thinking that its just a clingy fan, the letters start getting more and more personal, to the point of things the girls do in practice that they tell no one outside of pastel palettes. And among this, Chisatos and Ayas feelings for each other start building up to the point of creating angst. And among this, the letters start getting more and more personal to the point of things that happened during practice the girls told no one, such as Aya almost tripping or crying during a certain time. Aya then starts suspecting all of her band members, including Chisato. But will she find out who her secret admirer is, or will it forever be kept a secret, known only to Chisato?





	1. The shimmering sky

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this! I’ve worked hard on it, so I hope you enjoy!

Aya was behind the counter, working as usual. 

“More fries?!” 

She asked the customer, then immediately apologizing for basically yelling at them. It was a Saturday, and it was very busy. The restaurant was filled up, and Kanon note Aya had time yet to take a break. Aya looked out the window of the restaurant, thinking about Chisato. She wanted to spend as much time as she could with her, she wanted to take every second of her time, she wanted to braid her hair and hold an walk under the same umbrella with her. She wanted to be more than friends. She then realized all the customers piling up. 

“Ah sorry, what would you like today?” 

-TIME SKIP-

Aya was finally out of work and glad. It was very stressful. She walked home with Kanon, who had also just got out of work. They talked about many things. Occurrences in their life, band practice, lives, and other things, many related to their bands. However, suddenly Aya was only talking about Chisato. She then caught herself. 

“Do you... have a crush on Chisato, Aya?”  
“What do you mean? Of course... not...” Aya said hesitantly.  
Kanon knew something was up. In fact, she knew something was up for the past at least 2 weeks. Aya had started staring out the window for long amounts of time, liking Chisato’s posts and commenting on them more frequently. She also talked about her nonstop. However, she also noticed that in Chisato, too.

Chisato had started spacing out, looking like she was lost in love at times. She also wrote love letters nonstop in class. And at lunch, she would only talk about Aya. Aya was like a could of conversation hanging above Chisato’s head at all times. And her heart seemed like a ticking time bomb, ready to explode from her love she kept to herself for so long. 

“Ah, Aya, don’t you have a secret reminder?” Kanon asked Aya, thinking about the letters Chisato always seemed to be writing.  
“Ah, yeah... they get more personal everyday, but I’m sure its just an over-the-top fan who probably goes to our school. Who knows, it could be someone we know.” Aya said jokingly.

Kanon then understood everything. She taped together everything. Chisato was in love with Aya, and was the secret admirer. Aya was also in love with Chisato, but neither of them realized they were in love with each other... yet. Kanon knew she had to make things right soon as possible. Not really a plan set out, bur simply graze over it over time until they figured it out because of her.

-TIME SKIP-

Later that day, Aya ran into Chisato, literally. She was walking to Yamabuki bakery because she was hungry and figured bread would do, when she bumped into Chisato. 

“Ah, I’m sorry- Chisato?”  
“No its my- Aya?”  
“What a coincidence. I-im happy to see you... I’ve been thinking about you a lot lately for whatever reason...”  
“Ah yes, m-me as well...”  
...  
“Ah, Aya, what were you doing out here?”  
“Oh, I was walking to Yamabuki Bakery to get some bread! Do you wanna come with me?”  
“Of course!” Chisato said, surprisingly happy.

-yamabuki bakery-  
“Good evening- Tae?” Chisato said, surprised.  
“Ah, Saaya is sick and I came here to take care of her but I figured I’d be out here for a couple of minutes just in case any customers come because her family took a trip without her because they didnt want her more sick.”  
“Oh, hello, Tae!” Aya said delightfully.  
“Ah, hello! Ah, Aya you...”  
“Hm?”  
“Your blushing intensely, actually, so is Chisato. Did something happen?”  
“A-ah, of course not!” Aya said, hands guarding her flustered-looking face.  
“I-im sure its just because we’re hot from being outside! Thats all!”  
“But its 50 degrees with a strong blow today.”  
“Don’t worry about it Tae! J-just go back to Saaya, shes sick, right. S-she probably needs your help!”  
“Y-y-yeah! Totally!” Aya said with both hands in the air, still burning red.  
“But what about the bread?”  
“We’ll get bread another time! Just go back to Saaya!” Chisato said, basically pushing Tae away from the counter.  
“Alright, I guess... Bye then, see ya.”  
“Bye-bye!” Aya and Chisato said at the same time.  
Aya then walked over to Chisato, or at least, almost, until she tripped. Well, almost tripped. Chisato caught her with her back in her arms just before she reached the ground. Now they were both absolutely scorching hot red.  
“Uwah! I-im so sorry! Im so clumsy...” Aya said, slightly resting into Chisatos arms more and more each second.  
“Ah, I-its fine... for now, lets go home. I’ll take you home.”  
Aya thought about what she just said. Wouldn’t the saying ‘ill take you home’ usually a pickup line? Was Chisato using a pickup line on Aya. Ah, surely not, she was just overthinking it, she was sure she was. But was she really?  
Chisato stood up with Aya still in her arms.  
“I’ll carry you home so you don’t have to walk.”  
“Wait, what?! Im f-fine, I dont wanna be a burden.”  
“No, its fine. I-im sure your feet are tired and I don’t want you hurting them and not being able to preform.”  
“But-“  
“No buts.” Chisato said shaking her head, and finally, Aya agreed.  
On the way home, they both talked about pastel palettes. However, they both talked in stutters. However, when Aya mentioned the secret admirer, Chisato got a bit quiet. She didnt seem to utter a word. However, Aya didn’t notice much, and they both just went on about their conversation.  
When they finally arrived at Aya’s home, Aya thanked Chisato profusely.  
“It was no problem. Um, i-if you’d like to go somewhere tomorrow just message me, o-okay?”  
Aya shook her head repeatedly. “Of course! I-i’ll see you sometime else, wether thats t-tomorrow or at band practice!”  
“Of course!” Chisato said, and walked off.

When Aya got inside her bedroom, she flopped on her bead, holding her pillow tight, and rolled around on her bed. She wondered if she was strange. She wondered if she did anything wrong. Chisato seemed actually happy, but still, you had to worry about every single detail about interacting with the person when your in love, and Aya Maruyama was no exception.

Chisato also did the same when she got home, however, in a more roundabout way. Instead, she simply sat on the edge of her bed, thinking about what happened. Worrying about what she said, everything she did. She then glanced over to the pages of secret admirer letters on her floor. Thats right, she was in fact Aya’s secret admirer. But she made sure Aya would never find out, because she’d surely think it was weird. So, she just had to make sure she never knew. Then, she could go on with her life secretly admiring Aya, up close and from afar.


	2. A strange dream...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aya has a strange dream about Chisato saving her in a cold, dark setting. The dream ends with Chisato saying something that Aya can’t hear because of a loud ringing and Chisato reaching her hand out to Aya. Will Aya take the hand in time, and what else could possibly happen after the dream?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos and kindness I’ve received! I’ll try to figure out a publishing date soon so I can be consistent with dates! Until then, please bear with me and the messy schedule I have!

Aya was in a crazed, chaotic world. She was currently dreaming, but dreaming of a whole different world where everything was going wrong. Buildings were crashing next to her, pieces of the sky now dyed red were falling onto the ground, there was no grass to be seen, only sidewalks and roads that had holes of them that seemed to have some type of portal in the holes. Aya made sure to stay on the sidewalk unless forced not to and frantically ran for her life. People crowded around fighting for something. They seemed to be futuristic because of their costumes, and they battled each other using technology and powerful kicks. There were also planes in the air that were shooting laser beams at each other and some were falling to the ground. ‘What’s going on?!’ Aya thought. She seemed to be in a lucid dream, as she was making her own conscious decisions. However, she couldn’t control what was going on around her. She kept running and pushing through the pain of it and didn’t stop. However, her speed slowed as she saw the familiar straight-down, blonde hair of a girl. She studied it for a moment, even as she was moving. She then saw her face, it was Chisato! She ran towards her. “Chisato-chan!” she yelled at her. She seemed to be wearing a black jacket with a shirt that had buttons on it and had a zipper down the middle, and a pretty regular-looking black skirt with a pair of boots that were white and had a yellow button at the top, and also was wearing headphones. She couldn’t tell if Chisato could hear her or not, but she turned around right after Aya called her name. “Why are you here, Aya?” Chisato asked, now looking straight at a now still-standing Aya, who was wearing her usual at-home outfit that no one except Chisato and her parents saw her in. It was a simple pink jacket with a white shirt under it that had a heart in the middle and a pastel yellow jacket with a pink pair of sneakers. Aya shook as she was very scared, but responded to Chisato with “I don’t know! This is definitely a dream, but this place feels so dangerous even if it is a simple dream! Is there even a meaning for this dream?!” Aya said, now on the verge of tears. Chisato had a very serious look on her face now. “Aya-chan, watch out.” She said as she ran to Aya and grabbed her with her arm and moved her away. There was now half of a skyscraper where Aya was just standing. Chisato then let go of Aya, but took her hand. “Let’s go, Aya.” She said, and pulled Aya along with her. “Wait, did that skyscraper just almost fall on me?!” Aya was now crying, keeping her confused state of mind and sense of urgency to get out. She wanted to hug Chisato, but she couldn’t. Right now, Chisato was pulling her along going full speed ahead. She then took Aya under to a lake. The lake was dyed black but still reflected the red-painted sky. “Aya, please don’t cry. We’re safe here, its a bit less chaotic.” she said, wiping off Aya’s eyes. “What is this place?!” Aya yelled leaning towards Chisato. “Don’t worry, this is just a dream. Aya, I’d like to tell you something before your dream ends.” Chisato said in a somewhat calm voice. She opened her mouth, but suddenly, a loud ringing was to be heard from the sky. Aya wanted to say thank you to Chisato, but Chisato probably couldn’t hear Aya, either. But for whatever reason, she was still moving her mouth. She then reached out her hand in a kind, welcoming smile. Aya outreached her hand to hers when the everything went completely white. She then woke up in a cold sweat. She woke up next to her notepad with lyrics written for some type of new song. She then realized she never said thank you to Chisato, even if it was just a dream. She could still remember the dream clearly. She checked the time, it was 2 AM. She sighed and laid back down. She then settled down and closed her eyes, and drifted off into a a much more peaceful sleep without any weird dreams to worry about when she woke up.  
TIME SKIP  
Aya entered her classroom as usual. No one to talk to, nothing to do, except to wait for class to start. She set down at her seat, thinking of how jealous she was of the other girls who had other friends in their class. She thought about the secret admirer a bit, but tried not to think about it too much. She then remembered the dream, and smiled briefly thinking about Chisato saving her. Even if it was a dream, she still had the urge to say thank you to Chisato.She would try to at lunch. The teacher then walked in and the students sat down, and with that class started.  
POINT OF VIEW CHANGE  
Chisato wrote more letters to Aya in secret admirer form during class. She was focusing on bettering her writing and payed attention to writing as much detail into every letter as she could. She also attached a pink rose to the paper, as she did with every paper. She then made sure to read over the letters to make sure she didn’t make any mistakes. She wanted to make the best letter as possible. As time passed by and Chisato wrote more and more, it was eventually time for lunch. Kanon turned out to be sick that day, so it was just Aya and Chisato that day. They fifured they’d go outside to eat. As soon as Chisato heard footsteps from the hall, she quickly took out her bento and stuffed the letters inside her bag making sure not to tear them and put her bag on the side of her desk. Aya then walked in with a smiling face and went directly to Chisato’s desk. “Ready?” Aya said, bento in hand. Chisato nodded and as they walked outside for lunch they talked about lots of things such as the band, animals both cute and a bit scary, funny things they saw and did, and much more topics that were completely normal to talk about. This continued in lunch too. However, before lunch was over, Aya said thank you to Chisato. “Hm? For what?” Chisato said curiously. “Ah, I was just thanking you for something you did that you might not remember, but I wanted to thank you even if its a bit late.” Aya said making sure to sound sincere but not too obvious and outright tell her it was because of what she did for her in a dream. Chisato was a bit surprised, but also flattered that her crush had thanked her. She felt pleased with herself, even if she had no idea what Aya was talking about. “A bit odd, but that’s just like you Aya-chan, complimenting and thanking everyone for everything they do. But either way, I’m sure it was no problem.” Chisato said with a smile on her face, keeping her blushing to a minimum. They then realized the time and walked back to their classes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tysm for reading! As I said before, I’ll try to figure out a date schedule soon. As soon as I do I’ll make sure to publish a chapter and put it in notes! I hope you had a fun read!


	3. Sugary Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aya and Chisato go to an ice cream place over break. Aya complains to Chisato about the secret admirer a bit on their walk back and Chisato gets worried that Aya hates the secret admirer. Will Chisato figure out if she'll ever be able to tell Aya, or will Aya find out somehow on her own?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehe cliffhanger chapter

It was a hot day. Aya and Chisato were eating ice cream together at an ice cream shop. "I love chocolate ice cream so much! What about you, Chisato-chan?" Aya asked with a smile that made Chisato's heart flutter. "I suppose so, but I chose strawberry because it reminds me of you." Chisato said with a warm smile, making Aya blush after hearing so. "R-really? That makes me so happy..." Aya stared at her ice cream instead of making eye contact she figured would be awkward. "Maybe we should get lemonade sometime so I can re-pay you in the same sense!" Aya said with a bright smile that could simply light up the world. Aya then took the last bite of her cone. "I'm finished, what about you?" "I suppose so. Lets go back to your house, shall we?" "Of course!" Aya was very happy and was planning to ask Chisato if she wanted to have a sleepover on their walk back.   
-TIME SKIP TO THE WALK TO AYAS HOUSE-  
Aya was walking with her hands behind her back. Chisato looked at them, longing to hold them as they walked in the street, the sunset above them. Aya secretly also wished the same. But, her plan was to tell Chisato she loved her tonight. She would, of course, include these type of thoughts in her confession as well. Aya decided to make conversation. "I really can't take these secret admirer letters sometimes, there so sweet but they stress me out so much..." Chisato's eyes widened a bit. She then thought about what Aya had just said. As Aya went on, Chisato heard only mumbles as she wasn't focusing at all on her current words. Did she hate them? Would she hate Chisato if she told Aya she was the secret admirer? Did she like getting the letters even a bit? Those words pained Chisato to hear, they were nothing like music to her ears, more like a grinding of her ears instead of a melody. Aya then noticed Chisato. "Chisato, are you okay? Do we need to go rest somewhere?" "Ah, no I'm fine, just a bit to think about..." "Ah, do you maybe wanna clear your head at my house?" Aya then saw the perfect opportunity. "How about a sleepover?" Chisato thought about it for a minute. A sleepover with Aya? Sleeping in the same room as Aya? Possibly even the same bed as her? But, it was the perfect opportunity to get closer to her. "Sure!" Chisato said with a smile. Ah, great!" Suddenly, they realized they were at Aya's house. Rhey enterd and took there shoes off. Was Aya truly ready to confess her feelings later tonight, and was Chisato ready to sleep in the same room as her? It would surely be an eventful night for the two girls, and play out in an interesting way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tysm for reading! Please make sure to follow me for more and leaves kudos on this to keep the story going! Find out what happens next chapter!


	4. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chisato spends the night at Ayas house. Will Aya tell Chisato her feelings, or not?

Aya and Chisato entered Aya’s room. Aya smiled and blushed a bit. “U-um... this is my room!” She was fidgeting with her hands. She was looking down to the floor then back to chisato multiple times. “U-um, do you wanna watch some anime or something.” Chisato nodded her head. “Of course.” Aya smiled. “Alright, lets do it then!” Aya said cheerfully, and her and Chisato jumped on her bed and Aya pulled her phone out.  
~TIME SKIP~  
“Dinner should be ready!” Aya said smiling. “Alright” Chisato said. Aya then paused the anime. “I’ll go check!” She got off the bed and left the room. Chisato knew this was her chance to look for where Aya kept the letters. The secret admirer letters. She got up and quickly looked in some drawers. She then eventually ended up finding the drawer with them in. “Mission achieved.” She was just a bit curious. It didn’t look like Aya did anything to them, but the letters were all taken out. “So she read them...” Chisato said with a warm smile. She then heard footsteps and hurried to close the drawers. She hopped on the bed as the footsteps got closer and closer. “Dinners ready!” “Alright.” Chisato said, and rushed out of the room to Aya’s side.  
~TIME SKIP TO AFTER DINNER~  
“That was great.” Chisato said, walking back to Aya’s room with Aya. “Yup!” Aya said, looking refreshed. Aya then closed the door to her room. They hopped onto the bed again. “Shall we continue watching?” Chisato said with a polite-looking smile. “Huh- oh, right! Actually, theres something I need to tell you...” Aya blushed and looked down. “Hm?” Chisato said curiously. Aya was blushing furiously. “U-um...” Aya took a couple of deep breaths. “Actually, its nothing. Lets just continue watching the anime!” “Alright...” Chisato said hesitantly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I put lots of work and effort into it, and I hope you enjoyed it! I also hope it got to you as much as possible. Thanks again!


End file.
